Hydrogen may be useful for generating mechanical energy or electrical energy using fuel cells. Many fuel cells use an electrochemical process of combining hydrogen and oxygen to form electricity. Since the byproduct of this electrochemical process is principally water, fuel cells generally provide a relatively environmentally benign form of energy production.